Love Does Not Wait
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: Kiri mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Narumi di L.A. Tapi belum 2 minggu sejak kepergian Kiri, Narumi sudah merasa kehilangan, dan menyadari dia tidak perlu membuat Kiri menunggu. OneShot -NaruxKiri-


Narumi merasa perasaannya tertekan saat Kiri melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. _Apa pesawat sialan itu tidak bisa ditunda jadwal terbangnya? _rutuk Narumi kesal dalam hati.

Kiri tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang tampak pada wajahnya, senyum yang telah menyadarkan Narumi bahwa gadis ini sangat berharga baginya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, di L.A."

Narumi bahkan tidak menyadari saat Kiri memasangkan topi di kepalanya. Matanya terkunci pada sosok Kiri yang menjauh, dan semakin jauh.

Kiri menyatakan bahwa dia akan _menunggunya_ di L.A. Narumi bahkan telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu, tapi tetap saja… Narumi merasa itu semua _masih belum cukup_.

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Love Does Not Wait**

by Kiri-chan

Disclaimer : Beauty Pop © Arai Kiyoko

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

"Se-selamat siang? Apa benar ini Koshiba Kiri-san?" Ochiai menyapa seseorang yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Whohoo~ Kiri-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Kei yang ceria menabrak bahu Ochiai dari belakang.

"Hei, Kiri! Kau ketemu dengan artis-artis Hollywood nggak?" Komatsu mendesak dari sisi lain.

"Kirity~ _me miss you so much! Please you come back! Come back!_" Iori ikut berteriak pada telepon.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" keluh Ochiai kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba muncul. Padahal ruang kelas 3A ini tadinya sepi, tiba-tiba muncul Kei, bahkan anak-anak kelas 2D itu juga ikut masuk ruangan ini.

"Intuisi! Aku melihat wajah Occhi memerah saat baru mulai menelepon tadi, jadi aku menduga pasti Kiri-chan! Iya kan, Kiri-chan?" Kei berteriak pada telepon. Ochiai ingin menonjoknya saat itu juga.

"Kirity~ bagaimana kabar Emily disana?" Tiba-tiba Iori merebut ponsel Ochiai.

"Aku juga ingin bicara pada Kiri! Hei, kapan kau liburan dan mampir ke Jepang?" seru Komatsu.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan! Kembalikan ponselku!" Ochiai berdiri dan berusaha merebut ponselnya, tapi Narumi segera menghalangi dan menahan tangan Ochiai.

"Kau dapat nomornya dari Aoyama ya? Curang sekali tidak memberitahu yang lain." Narumi tersenyum sinis.

"Heh, jadi kau biang keladinya?" Ochiai mengedarkan pandangannya pada Kei dan siswa-siswa kelas 2 yang berebut ingin bicara pada Kiri.

"Kenapa menuduhku? Mungkin saja Kei." Narumi memasang wajah innocent.

Ochiai menautkan alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau bisa bersikap begini?"

Narumi hanya mengangkat bahu.

###

Seminggu setelah kepergian Kiri ke L.A, seminggu tanpa Kiri di SP. Tiba-tiba Kiri menelepon Aoyama Kanako tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Tapi sepertinya Ochiai sempat memergoki Kanako sedang berbicara pada Kiri dan meminta nomor teleponnya, dan tadi siang semua anggota SP berhasil menyalin nomor itu dari ponsel Ochiai.

Kiri hanya menghubungi Kanako saja, dia tidak menelepon teman-temannya yang lain. Sebenarnya itu wajar, Kanako adalah teman terdekat Kiri. Tapi bagaimanapun, Narumi mendapati dirinya kecewa karena Kiri tidak meneleponnya. Narumi menghembuskan nafas keras. _Memang apa sih yang aku harapkan? _

Narumi dan Kiri hanya sebatas teman biasa, hanya sebatas sesama partner di klub SP. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Yang membuatnya jadi berbeda hanya perasaan Narumi terhadap Kiri. Hal ini membuat Narumi merasa berat apalagi saat memikirkan kemungkinan Kiri tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

BRAK!

"Kakak!" Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Narumi terbuka dan muncul Chisami dengan wajah marah. Narumi menatapnya bingung.

Chisami bergegas mendekati Narumi, dan merampas ponselnya. "Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?" sentak Narumi kaget.

"Kakak curang! Kakak punya nomor telepon pangeran tapi menyembunyikannya dari Chisami! Kakak curang!" Chisami marah-marah. Narumi menautkan alisnya, _darimana Chisami tahu?_

"Untung kak Ochiai memberitahu Chisami!" teriak Chisami sebelum membanting pintu kamar Narumi.

"Si kacamata itu… sialan," geram Narumi kesal.

###

PIPIPIPI~

Kiri mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. "Dari siapa?" tanya Billy.

"Nomor tak dikenal."

"Lagi?" Billy nyengir.

Kiri mengangkat bahu. "Halo?" sapa Kiri setelah menekan tombol menerima telepon.

"PANGERAN! CHISAMI KANGEN SEKALI PADA PANGERAN!"

Reflek Kiri menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, Billy bahkan sampai kaget mendengar teriakan keras itu. "Ah, ya… Chisami-chan?"

"Huhuhu… kenapa pangeran harus pergi ke L.A? Kapan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Chisami-chan, aku—"

_"__HEI, CHISAMI! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!"_Tiba-tiba ada teriakan yang membuat Kiri menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya lagi.

_"CHISAMI SEDANG BICARA DENGAN PANGERAN! KAKAK JANGAN GANGGU!"_

_"PAKAI PONSELMU SENDIRI, BODOH!"_

Kiri menatap bingung pada ponselnya, bingung harus menanggapi apa pada keributan itu. Billy tersenyum sinis. "Kakak adik sama saja."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Kiri menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya. Tidak ada suara, tapi koneksinya juga belum diputus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Billy heran.

Kiri hanya mengangkat bahu. Billy menghela nafas. "Matikan saja teleponnya," usul Billy. Kiri mengangguk.

_"Halo?"_ Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa di seberang telepon, suara Narumi.

"Ya?"

Hening lagi selama beberapa menit. "Ada masalah apa?" tanya Kiri, heran dengan kediaman Narumi.

_"T-tidak. Apa ada seseorang di dekatmu?"_ Narumi bertanya balik.

"Ada Billy disini," jawab Kiri singkat. Billy menatapnya heran.

_"Kalau begitu sampai nanti."_

PIP!

Tiba-tiba telepon diputus.

Kiri menatap ponselnya. "Aneh," gumam Kiri heran.

###

"Heh, si kacamata!"

Ochiai menoleh dengan tenang. "Ada apa, Narumi? Cara menyapamu sungguh tidak sopan."

Entah kenapa Narumi ingin sekali menonjok wajah yang tersenyum sinis itu. "Untuk apa kau memberitahu Chisami, hah? Bikin ribut saja!" keluh Narumi kesal.

"Kau sendiri membuatku terganggu saat ingin bicara dengan Koshiba." Ochiai menaikkan kacamatanya dengan ekspresi puas. "Anggap saja 1:1."

"Aku nggak akan kalah darimu!" Narumi menatap sengit pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Jangan pikir kau sudah menang hanya karena kau lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Koshiba," ejek Ochiai.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada kau yang belum menyatakan apapun padanya!" balas Narumi.

"Tapi Koshiba belum menjawab perasaanmu kan? Mungkin saja nanti kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dia akan langsung menjawab."

"Hah? Jangan mimpi deh!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan bermimpi."

"APA KATAMU?"

"Naru-Naru~ Occhi~" Anak laki-laki berambut jigrak tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan kedua sahabatnya. "Pagi-pagi sudah akrab yaa?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kei?" Narumi memutar bola matanya. "Bilang pada si kacamata itu, jangan suka cari masalah!"

"Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali membuat masalah?" sindir Ochiai.

"KAU MENUDUHKU, HAH?" bentak Narumi kesal.

"Narumi, kau selalu cepat emosi. Jika begini terus mana mungkin Koshiba tertarik padamu."

"DIAM KAU, KACAMATA!"

###

"Kalau sudah sampai disana, nanti papa kenalkan dengan banyak hair-stylist terkenal deh."

Narumi menatap jijik puppy eyes ayahnya. "Dulu kau juga pernah bilang begitu! Tapi nyatanya kau membuatku menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan menyalami semua relasimu!" seru Narumi kesal.

"Kakak~ ayo kita pergi~" Chisami memeluk Narumi yang langsung kambuh alerginya.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU, CHISAMI!" Narumi berontak.

"Tidak akan Chisami lepaskan kalau kakak masih terus keras kepala tidak mau ikut papa!" Chisami mempererat pelukannya.

"MEMANG APA URUSANNYA DENGANMU, HAH?"

"ADA! Kalau kakak tidak mau ikut papa ke Amerika, Chisami juga tidak boleh ikut!" protes Chisami.

"Pergi saja sana sendirian!" bentak Narumi.

"Ayolah, Shou-chan~ papa akan terus di Amerika sampai 2 bulan untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnis. Setidaknya kau tinggal disana untuk seminggu atau 2 minggu."

"SEMINGGU ATAU 2 MINGGU? URUSI SAJA BISNISMU SENDIRI!"

"Ayolah, kakak! KAKAK HARUS IKUT!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"KAKAK HARUS IKUT! CHISAMI MAU KETEMU PANGERAN!"

Deg!

Narumi terdiam.

Chisami terus melancarkan bujukannya. "Ayolah, kak~ ikut ya? Ikut yaa?"

"Ayolah, Shou-chan~ Ikut yaaa~"

Narumi menatap muak pada ayahnya yang memasang ekspresi sama dengan Chisami, tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan protes sama sekali. _Hei… kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau si rambut riap-riapan itu tinggal di Amerika? _Narumi berpikir 2 kali.

Padahal baru 9 hari dia tidak melihat gadis itu. _Huff... apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku begitu ingin menemuinya?_

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

###

PIPIPIPI!

"Seiji-kun, ponselmu," tegur Emi.

"Ah, ya, sebentar." Laki-laki dengan slayer di kepalanya itu menyulut rokoknya sebelum menerima panggilan telepon. "Halo?"

_"Apa kabar, Koshiba?"_

"Ah, kau... baru sebentar kita tidak bertemu kau sudah meneleponku."

_"__Hah? Apa maksudmu?" _Suara di seberang telepon terdengar kesal.

"Siapa, Seiji?" tanya Emi curiga, membuat Seiji nyaris tersedak gara-gara tatapannya.

"Ah, ini," Seiji nyengir, "si Narumi kok." _Memangnya kau pikir siapa sih?_

Emi mengamati Kiri yang sedang memberi makan Shampoo, gadis itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar Seiji menyebut nama si penelepon. "Kenapa, Kiri-chan?" tanya Emi dengan nada menggoda, membuat Seiji ikut menatap anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Tidak," jawab Kiri singkat. Dia menggendong Shampoo dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ahh... anak kita itu dingin sekali sih?" Emi menarik nafas panjang.

"Mirip siapa ya?" sambung Seiji heran.

_"Hah? Apa?"_

"Wah, maaf. Aku sedang bicara pada Emi kok," ralat Seiji. "Ngomong-ngomong ada urusan apa kau meneleponku?"

_"Aku akan ke L.A besok."_

"Wow, bisnis baru lagi?"

_"Ya, pastinya. Asal kau tahu Shougo ikut denganku juga." _

"Hah? Lalu?" tanya Seiji bingung.

_"KITA BUKTIKAN SIAPA YANG TERHEBAT DI ANTARA ANAK KITA!"_

"Haha... ternyata kau masih memikirkan debat kita di rumah sakit waktu itu ya? Tentu saja Kiri paling hebat."

_"Bukan! SHOU PALING HEBAT!"_

"Ahh... aku rasa itu sudah tidak penting lagi." Seiji menghisap rokoknya, mencegah debat bodoh ini sebelum semakin berlanjut.

_"Tentu saja ini penting! Aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu!"_

"Jadi karena kau tak bisa mengalahkanku, setidaknya si Shougo itu harus bisa mengalahkan Kiri, begitu? Sudah kubilang, ini sudah tidak penting lagi."

_"Apa maksudmu, Koshiba?"_

"Karena kita tak bisa mengharapkan persaingan di antara mereka berdua." Seiji menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Apa kau tahu? Putramu itu, si Narumi Shougo, dia memeluk putriku di airport kemarin saat kami akan berangkat ke L.A."

Hening.

"Halo? Narumi?" sapa Seiji bingung karena sudah lama tidak terdengar suara.

Tuuttt... tuuttt... tuuttt...

"Lho? Kok diputus?"

###

Narumi menatap ponselnya. _Telepon, nggak, telepon, nggak, telepon... huff... _Nomor telepon Kiri terpampang jelas di layar ponsel. _Apa aku harus memberitahunya kalau aku akan ke L.A? _pikir Narumi bimbang.

"Iya, pangeran! BESOK CHISAMI AKAN KE L.A~!"

Suara nyaring di depan pintu kamarnya membuat Narumi terlonjak kaget. _Chisami? Ya ampun, aku merasakan hawa buruk! _batin Narumi kesal.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Narumi terbuka keras.

"Kakak~" Chisami muncul dengan wajah iblis. "Chisami sudah bilang supaya pangeran terus menemani Chisami di L.A, kakak nggak akan dapat kesempatan untuk menemui pangeran deh~"

"Ap—"

"SHOU-CHAN!" Teriakan itu memotong perkataan Narumi. "TIDAK BOLEH! PAPA TIDAK RELA!"

"APA-APAAN?" bentak Narumi kesal saat ayahnya mulai memeluknya erat.

"PAPA TIDAK RELA SHOU-CHAN PACARAN! TIDAK BOLEH!"

"KAU INI NGOMONG APA SIH?" Narumi berusaha keras mendorong ayahnya.

"SHOU-CHAN PACARAN DENGAN PUTRI KOSHIBA SEIJI ITU KAN?"

"APAAA?" Teriakan Chisami membuat telinga Narumi makin berdenging. "PANGERAN MILIK CHISAMI! POKOKNYA KAKAK TIDAK BOLEH DEKAT-DEKAT PANGERAN!"

"PAPA TIDAK RELA! TIDAK RELA! SHOU-CHAN BELUM BOLEH PACARAN!"

"DIAMMM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Hening.

"Ka-kakak..."

"APA?"

"Telinga Chisami sakit..."

"SIAPA PEDULI, HAH? KELUAR KALIAN DARI KAMARKU! KELUARRR!"

###

Kiri menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Dasar keluarga aneh, _pikirnya heran sambil memutuskan koneksi di ponselnya dengan ponsel Chisami. Tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuka phonebook dan mencari nomor Narumi yang dulu sempat disimpan saat Chisami menggunakan ponsel Narumi untuk meneleponnya.

Kiri diam menunggu saat nada sambung mulai terdengar.

_"Ha-halo?"_

"Halo, Naru-Naru senpai." Entah mengapa Kiri tersenyum.

_"__Kau masih memanggilku dengan nama konyol itu?" _Suara Narumi terdengar kesal.

"Apa maksudmu 'masih'? Bukankah aku memang selalu memanggilmu seperti itu?"

_"Ya... ya... rambut riap-riapan, terserah lah. Ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon?"_

"Kau mau ke L.A?"

Hening sebentar.

_"Uhm... ya. Chisami memberitahumu?"_

"Dia sih tidak cerita padaku." Kiri menarik bantal di dekat kakinya dan menyelipkan bantal itu di antara kepala dan lututnya. "Aku mendengarnya dari pertengkaran kalian."

_"Eh, pertengkaran?"_

"Iya, pertengkaranmu dengan Chisami dan ayahmu tadi."

Hening lagi.

_"K-kau dengar?"_

Kiri heran mendengar nada suara Narumi yang terdengar gugup. "Iya, aku dengar. Sepertinya Chisami lupa memutuskan koneksi telepon setelah selesai bicara padaku, jadi aku dengar pertengkaran kalian."

_"Ukh... kau dengar semuanya?"_

"Iya, aku dengar semuanya. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

_"__Tidak apa-apa," _jawab Narumi cepat.

"Ah, ya—" Tiba-tiba Kiri menemukan titik terang. "—kau tidak ingin aku dengar kata-kata ayahmu kan?"

_"__Ka... kata-kata apaan?" _Narumi makin gugup.

"Shou-chan belum boleh pacaran sama papa?" Kiri tersenyum lebar, mati-matian menahan tawanya.

_"Di-diam kau!" _

Saat itu Kiri tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

###

Narumi yakin mukanya merah padam sekarang, Kiri terus tertawa di seberang telepon. _Shou-chan belum boleh pacaran sama papa? _Ya ampun! Memangnya dia anak umur berapa sih?

"Hei, sudah dong!" Narumi berusaha menghentikan tawa Kiri, malu banget rasanya.

_"__Pfff... Ma-maaf... habisnya... hahahahahaha!" _Kiri jelas terdengar berusaha keras menahan tawanya, tapi gagal.

"Nggak perlu tertawa sampai sebegitunya kan? Memangnya konyol banget?" Narumi mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kiri tidak menjawab, dia masih terus menertawakan Narumi.

"Hei, sudahlah!" Narumi putus asa. "Kiri, hentikan!"

_"..."_

Hening mendadak.

Narumi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Huff... untunglah akhirnya dia berhenti juga, _pikir Narumi lega.

_"Apa?"_

"Apa?" Narumi balik bertanya, bingung.

_"Tadi kau... menyebut namaku?"_

"Eh?" Narumi terkejut. "A-apa...?"

Otak Narumi berputar dan kesadaran mulai merasukinya. Pipi Narumi makin memerah, tadi dia menyebut nama _Kiri? _Yang benar saja! Padahal selama ini dia bahkan tidak pernah berhasil menyebut nama _Koshiba!_

"Ah, a-aku..." Narumi gugup, detak jantungnya sangat terasa sampai seolah menghambat pita suaranya. "Habis kau nggak mau berhenti tertawa sih."

_"Ohh..."_

"Uhm... ya, begitulah."

_"__Ah, aku baru ingat ada kerjaan setelah ini, sudah dulu ya, sampai nanti" _Tiba-tiba suara Kiri terdengar buru-buru.

"I-iya, sampai nanti," balas Narumi, masih gugup.

_"Sampai ketemu di L.A, Narumi."_

Cklek.

Telepon ditutup.

Wajah Narumi makin memerah. _Tadi dia memanggiku 'Narumi'? _pikirnya tak yakin.

###

Tidak bisa dipercaya, segala hal dapat berubah dalam waktu sebentar saja. _Segala hal? _Kiri tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin tidak juga, lagipula semuanya butuh proses kan? Tapi rasanya sulit percaya senpai angkuh itu memanggil namanya, nama kecilnya. Kiri tahu Narumi memang _tidak sengaja _menyebut namanya, tapi insiden itu justru memperlihatkan apa yang ada dalam benak senpai itu selama ini. Setidaknya dalam hatinya, Naru-Naru tidak selalu menyebutnya _rambut riap-riapan._

"Kiri-chan?"

Kiri terkejut saat tangan itu melambai di hadapan wajahnya, saat menoleh dia mendapati senyum lebar anak laki-laki berambut pirang. "Billy? Kau mengagetkanku," keluh Kiri datar.

"Salah sendiri kau melamun," balas Billy cuek.

"Aku tidak melamun," bantah Kiri.

"Hanya berdiri diam di depan loker lebih dari 10 menit, namanya apa kalau bukan melamun?" Billy nyengir.

"Entahlah." Kiri mengangkat bahu. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil earphone putih dari saku jaket birunya, dan memasangnya di kedua telinga.

"Aku dengar Narumi-senpai akan ke L.A?"

"Heh?" Kiri belum sempat menyalakan i-Podnya. "Tahu darimana kau?"

"Ayahmu cerita padaku."

"Dasar tukang gosip."

"Hei, tapi benar kan? Apa dia akan menemuimu?" Billy tersenyum menggoda.

"Terakhir kami bicara sih aku bilang, 'sampai ketemu di L.A'. Tapi entahlah dia mau menemuiku atau tidak." Kiri mengangkat bahu.

"Wow, jadi kau yang akan menemuinya duluan? Ini kemajuan besar! Hahaha..." Billy tertawa.

"Kau pikir begitu? Aku pikir dia yang akan mencariku duluan."

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Billy nyengir.

"Karena posisiku hanya bisa menunggu." Kiri menghela nafas.

"Kiri-chan, aku pikir kau tak perlu menunggu."

"Kenapa?"

"Cinta tidak butuh penantian." Billy tersenyum lebar.

Kiri tersentak pelan. "Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tapi sepertinya Narumi-senpai mengerti."

"Maksudmu?" Kiri menatap bingung.

"Soal cinta tidak butuh penantian, aku bilang begitu pada Narumi-senpai. Sepertinya dia bisa memahami maksudku, tapi entahlah..." Billy mengangkat bahu.

"Kapan kau bicara dengannya?" Kiri mengerutkan alis.

"Hm... kapan ya? Mungkin kemarin, mungkin kemarinnya lagi," jawab Billy asal.

"Oh." Hanya itu jawaban Kiri, dia memang tidak terlalu ingin tahu.

###

Sepertinya tidak perlu dipikirkan siapa duluan yang mencari, siapa duluan yang berusaha menemui. Jika takdir sudah menentukan pertemuan mereka, pasti pertemuan itu akan terjadi. Buktinya sekarang senpai dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Padahal Kiri belum menerima kabar jika Narumi sudah tiba di L.A. Narumi sendiri juga belum menanyakan dimana dia bisa menemui Kiri.

Tapi yang perlu dipertanyakan, _ini pertemuan mereka atau orang lain sih?_

Di samping mereka, Narumi Yuujirou dan Koshiba Seiji sedang mengobrol dengan tatapan luar biasa akrab (?).

"Kelihatannya kau sangat sehat ya, Koshiba?" Narumi Yuujirou tersenyum angkuh.

"Kau juga, Narumi. Kau terlihat semakin tampan."

Kiri nyaris memutar matanya melihat kenyataan ayahnya semakin terjerumus ke dalam budaya Amerika. Walaupun dia sendiri agak kurang paham dimana hubungan budaya Amerika dengan rayuan ayahnya tadi yang lumayan berefek karena membuat mata Narumi Yuujirou seperti siap keluar dari rongganya.

Tinggalkan saja dua kepala rumah tangga yang diyakini akan mengadakan perdebatan kusir soal anak siapa yang paling hebat. Narumi sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Padahal dulu dia paling peduli dengan perbandingan hair-styling skill semacam itu. Tapi sekarang lupakan saja. Karena sudah terbukti belum sekalipun dia bisa mengalahkan rival abadinya ini, Koshiba Kiri yang katanya mulai merintis karir menjadi profesional hair-stylist Hollywood. _Merintis karir? _Hmm... sepertinya tidak juga. Ujung-ujungnya gadis itu akan dia tarik kembali ke SP kan? Lupakan saja soal Hollywood jika sudah bicara tentang SP.

Ngomong-ngomong, sampai saat ini Narumi Shougo dan Koshiba Kiri belum bicara satu patah katapun. Kiri masih memandang perdebatan dua ayah itu dengan tatapan bosan, sedangkan Narumi lebih memilih memperhatikan Kiri.

Gadis itu tidak berubah, tentu saja, belum sampai 2 minggu sejak kepindahannya ke L.A. Kiri memakai pakaian kasual yang biasanya dia pakai di Jepang, style lama. Entah kapan gadis itu bisa bergaya feminin, mungkin tidak akan pernah. Eh, apa Narumi lupa style feminin Kiri saat mereka bertemu waktu SD?

"Naru-Naru?"

Panggilan itu membuat Narumi tersadar dari lamunannya. Bodoh sekali, sedari tadi Narumi memperhatikan Kiri, tapi tidak menyadari jika mata gadis itu sudah teralih ke arahnya. "Apa?" balas Narumi seadanya, sedikit kesal menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sebutan 'Naru-Naru' belum berakhir.

Tiba-tiba Kiri menarik pergelangan tangan Narumi, membuat anak laki-laki itu tersentak. Bukan karena alergi pada anak perempuan—walaupun sebenarnya dari dulu Narumi memang alergi pada anak perempuan—tapi Kiri lain, gadis itu tidak membuatnya alergi. Dia tersentak karena suatu perasaan yang aneh, seperti... aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba mengalir ke jantung mungkin?

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Narumi ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari dua ayah mereka.

"Menjauh dari perdebatan, aku bosan mendengarkan mereka," balas Kiri dengan nada kesal yang tersamar.

"Salah sendiri kau dengarkan mereka."

"He? Memangnya kau tidak mendengarkan mereka? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Kiri memutar tubuhnya menghadap Narumi.

Jantung Narumi serasa berhenti saat menatap wajah Kiri, sampai tidak sadar jika gadis itu sudah melepas genggamannya. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Entahlah, yang penting aku tidak mendengarkan mereka." Narumi menjawab asal. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab _aku tidak mendengarkan mereka karena aku sedang memperhatikanmu, _kan?

Kiri menghela nafas, kebiasaan gadis itu yang sudah sangat Narumi hafal di luar kepala. "Bodoh sekali mereka, sampai tidak menyadari kepergian kita."

"Itu bagus kan? Aku tidak mau dengar ayahku ribut-ribut."

"Ribut-ribut seperti waktu itu?"

"Ng..." Pipi Narumi memerah. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengingat apapun yang ayahku katakan saat itu!" _Dasar Chisami sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia lupa mematikan telepon! _rutuk Narumi dalam hati.

"Mungkin sulit melupakannya." Kata-kata Kiri membuat Narumi melotot kesal. "Haha... maaf. Habisnya konyol banget."

"Memang." Narumi mendengus.

"Chisami-chan mana?" tanya Kiri heran.

"Dia tidur, capek habis perjalanan mungkin," jawab Narumi. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersyukur adiknya yang suka mengganggu tidak ada di sekitarnya dan Kiri, sudah cukup satu ayahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Karena itu kau dipaksa menemani ayahmu jalan-jalan?" tebak Kiri.

"Yap, kau benar sekali! Tapi sekarang aku malah dilupakan karena dia sibuk berdebat tidak penting dengan ayahmu," keluh Narumi sebal.

"Ah, jadi kau tidak mau diabaikan? Kalau begitu aku panggil ayahmu ya?" Entah darimana Kiri mendapat ide kurang kerjaan seperti itu. Tapi belum sempat kakinya mencapai 2 langkah, Narumi segera menarik lengannya.

"Hei, jangan!" cegah Narumi. "Justru bagus kalau ayahku itu nggak—"

Kata-kata Narumi terputus tepat saat Kiri menoleh, membuat wajah mereka nyaris tak berjarak. "Wha!" Narumi langsung melepas tangan Kiri. "M-maaf..."

"Nggak apa." Kiri melihat muka Narumi benar-benar merah padam.

Perlahan Kiri tersenyum. "Padahal belum ada 2 minggu, tapi kita sudah bertemu lagi ya, Narumi?"

Mata Narumi melebar saat mendengar nama panggilan itu. "M-memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin kita bertemu 10 tahun lagi?" kata Narumi gugup.

Kiri tertawa pelan. "Bukannya begitu. Tapi aku ingat saat di airport sebelum aku berangkat ke L.A, sikap kita seperti tidak akan bertemu sampai bertahun-tahun saja."

Wajah Narumi semakin memerah. "Haha, benar... payah sekali." Narumi berusaha bersikap biasa. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak bawa topimu."

"Ohh, itu sih... aku kira kau akan mengembalikannya jika ketrampilan mengguntingmu sudah meningkat," kata Kiri santai.

"Hei, ketrampilanku selalu meningkat tahu!" seru Narumi kesal.

"Haha, iya... aku juga kok." Kiri tersenyum.

Senyum itu, yang selalu membuat jantung Narumi serasa berhenti berdetak. "Walaupun begitu, suatu hari aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Narumi berpaling untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur kelihatan.

"Aku nggak akan kalah."

Narumi terkejut. Reflek dia menoleh dan mendapati pancaran mata Kiri yang penuh keyakinan. Sejenak Narumi terpana. "Bagus kalau begitu." Narumi tersenyum lebar, tanpa sadar tangannya mengacak poni gadis itu dengan lembut.

Tapi kesadarannya langsung kembali dalam waktu 2 detik, membuat Narumi cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. "Eh, maaf..." Narumi menunduk gugup, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"He? Kau nggak salah apa-apa kok." Kiri tersenyum ringan.

Narumi memberanikan diri menatap mata Kiri. Bola mata coklat itu, hangat... tapi begitu tertutup, membuatnya sama sekali tidak terbaca. Kiri memang bukan gadis yang mudah ditebak jalan pikirannya. Seberapa besarpun rasa penasaran Narumi tentang perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya, tetap saja tidak akan terjawab karena Narumi tidak bisa menemukannya sendirian.

_Aku akan berjuang keras dan meningkatkan kemampuanku untuk bertemu denganmu nanti._

_Aku akan menunggumu, di L.A._

Janji saat itu, janji beberapa hari yang lalu, yang diungkapkan Narumi dengan sepenuh hati.

Gadis itu begitu tak terkalahkan, terlalu jauh dari jangkauan Narumi, membuat Narumi sulit menatap matanya. Karena itu Narumi berjanji, dia akan menjadi hair-stylist yang hebat saat bertemu dengan Kiri nanti.

_Tapi cinta tidak menunggu, tidak butuh penantian, karena perasaan itu memang datang begitu saja._

Narumi lupa dari siapa dia mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi Narumi baru menyadari kebenarannya sekarang. Dia tidak perlu menunggu, Kiri tidak perlu menunggu.

"Kenapa, Narumi?" Kiri mulai merasa heran karena Narumi hanya terdiam saat menatap matanya dalam waktu cukup lama.

Narumi menghela nafas. _Mungkin ini saatnya_. "Kiri, aku..." Kata-kata Narumi berhenti, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apa?" Kiri menatap dengan mata innocentnya.

"Aku..."

_Sial, kenapa susah sekali sih? _rutuk Narumi dalam hati.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"... menyukaimu."

Mata Kiri melebar. "Apa?"

Narumi mendengus kesal. "Kau tak dengar? Bagus deh!" seru Narumi sarkastik.

"Dengar kok."

Narumi terdiam sejenak. "Memang seharusnya begitu." Narumi memalingkan wajahnya. "Saat tidur saja kau bisa dengar, masa secara terang-terangan begini kau nggak dengar?"

Kiri hanya menghela nafas.

"Hei."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa diam?"

"Eh?"

"Apa jawabanmu, bodoh!" sentak Narumi hampir frustasi.

Kiri menarik nafasnya lagi. "Hn..." Kiri tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu."

Deg!

_Apa?_

Narumi merasa jantungnya nyaris keluar saking kerasnya berdetak, tapi moodnya langsung meredup saat melihat ekspresi Kiri. "Heh?" Narumi mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Kiri heran.

"Kau ini serius nggak sih?"

"Tentu saja aku serius."

"Ya ampun, kau—" Narumi mulai merasa gemas. "—datar sekali sih."

"Masa?"

Narumi menghela nafas tidak sabar. "Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang."

"Benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Iya."

Narumi menatap ke dalam bola mata Kiri, berusaha mencari kebenaran itu di sana. Tapi tetap saja dia tak menemukan apapun, semuanya datar seperti biasa. "Argh! Kau ini benar-benar nggak manis!" keluh Narumi.

"Begitu ya?" Kiri hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi, membuat Narumi semakin kesal.

"Kiri-chan."

"Eh?" Mata Kiri melebar.

Narumi meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi gadis itu. "Tatap aku." Suara Narumi terdengar bagai perintah.

Kiri terdiam. Ada rasa aneh yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Kiri ingin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tapi Narumi tidak mungkin mengizinkannya, kedua tangannya menahan wajah Kiri agar tidak berpaling. "Lihat mataku, sebentar saja," pinta Narumi serius.

Kedua pasang bola mata coklat itu saling bertemu. Narumi dapat melihat iris milik gadis itu dengan jelas, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kiri membeku, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Nafas Narumi semakin terasa menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan Kiri mulai merasa wajahnya memanas. "Narumi... lepas." Tangan kecil Kiri menggenggam pergelangan tangan Narumi untuk menyingkirkannya, tapi percuma.

Dalam hati Narumi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Saat ini semuanya terbaca, jelas terbaca._

Mana mungkin dia lepaskan begitu saja.

Pelan-pelan wajah Narumi semakin mendekat, tangannya berjaga supaya Kiri tidak bisa mundur satu langkahpun. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kiri merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menekan bibirnya. Dia tersentak, tapi Narumi menarik belakang leher gadis itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Mau tidak mau Kiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan membalas Narumi pelan. Setelah nafas mereka mencapai batas, Narumi melepas Kiri namun tatapannya masih terkunci dalam bola mata milik gadis itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisik Narumi lembut.

"Yah, aku juga." Kiri tersenyum. Rona pink mewarnai pipi putihnya, membuat wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi menjadi sangat manis.

Narumi tertawa pelan. Wajahnya mendekat sekali lagi. Kemudian bibirnya menyapu pipi gadis itu, membuatnya merona semakin pekat. Narumi tidak ingin kehilangan moment ini, tapi sayangnya—

"SHOU-CHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Wajah shock berat Narumi Yuujirou, dan cengiran lebar Koshiba Seiji menghancurkan semuanya.

###

**~ Fin ~  
><strong>


End file.
